Reap What You Sow
by Eden Eyes
Summary: When Halloween comes around, a new killer comes to stalk Vegas. The CSI's are coming up short, and more women are dying. They bring in an outsider for help, but what happens when he gets one of their own? GSR, hints at WCR, and evenutally Brass/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: **

Detective Brass pulled up to the lab, arriving back from his crime scene. Work had been so over bearing, and very stressful these last whew days. It was in the middle of October, so the air was starting to get a little chilly during the day time, so no one particularly liked working outdoor crime scenes. Jim sighed. Another long day of work, and I get to go home to an empty house, he thought to himself, as he shut off his car. He sat there for a moment, running a hand over his head. For the last month, they'd all been working on one case, both graveyard and day shift. The killer was notorious, and called himself The Grim Reaper. Of all names, Brass thought to himself. He let out a huff, before un buckling, and getting out of the car.

As he walked into the lab, he let the case run through his mind, yet again. Ten women had been found murdered. They would, as if, vanish off the face of the earth, and two weeks later, would re-appear, badly tortured and beaten. He would already have his next victim, before they ever found the bodies. Every time they did find a body, a letter was found with it, as if a little riddle on who the next victim might be, or where she was, but by the time they could get the riddle solved, it was too late. It disgusted Jim, that people could so easily take a life, without one care in the world. Everyone had their fall outs, Grissom's being when the crime evolved children, Sara's battered women, but Jim, he hated them all, especially young women, around his daughter Ellie's age. The thought never left Brass's mind for a moment. Ellie could be next, was the thought that could torture him in his sleep. Or even thinking about Sara, or Catherine, any woman that hew knew, could be next. Whether or not a case would bother him, most of the time he wouldn't allow it to get to him, but, somehow, this case was different. It just seemed very eerie. The murderer was nothing but sheer evil, an evil that shared no respect, whatever with others, and it chilled down to Brass's core.

Brass walked into the break room, to get a cup of the horrible tasting coffee. Everyone was working their third shift now. Although they usually preferred fresh eyes, it didn't seem to matter whether they had fresh rested eyes, or not, this guy left them with nothing, except silly riddles, as if he were writing a map, and it was everyone else's job to find where 'X' was on that map.

Jim brought the cup up to this lips as he took a sip of the dark, bitter liquid. He felt it slide down his throat and leaving a burning trail behind, he was so tired, he didn't care.

Nick stood up from the break table, anger written on his face. This case was taking it's toll on all of them.

"Damn, damn him, he's playing with us, like a cat with a string!" Nick hissed, kicking the trash can. Catherine jumped a bit, at Nick's loud bark of a voice. She had to admit, she was more then ready to go home. Lindsay was staying at her grandma's house, and after cases like this, all Catherine wanted to do, was go home and spend time with her daughter.

"We're going to get this guy, Nick, he's human, he has to make a mistake along the line somewhere," Sara said, as she was looking over their latest riddle to solve. she kept telling herself that they were going to get this guy, but by each passing minute, she was starting to doubt it herself as well.

"No, he's not human, he's sick, he's pure evil!" Nick said, pacing around the room. Greg looked down into his coffee cup, before looking back up at the others, studying their faces. Each of them looked tired and drawn out. He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sara, read the riddle again, would you?" Warrick asked, hoping that maybe this time, something would jump out at them, although nothing had the last five times.

Sara sighed, as she read it, aloud, once again.

_"No where to hide, no where to run,_

_you want to give up, but the games just begun._

_Try hard, try long, you poor CSI's, _

_she's waiting for you near the" _

Sara finished, sighing. Every time she heard it, it made her feel sick to her stomach.

"So, we need something that rhymes with "I's'." Warrick said, as he chewed his bottom lip.

"We need to think quickly," Grissom said from the door way, "with each victim, he's gaining more confidence, each killing, he's craving more. The more he kills, the more he needs to kill. No only does the killing pleasure him, but the fact that so far he's been able to out smart us as well. Chances are, the girl linked to this riddle is already dead, and he's working on his next victim right now. I've called in a friend, from Montana, she'll be here sometime tomorrow. She's an excellent criminalist, who went from forensics to law enforcement, she's an ex CSI, now detective, and she's agreed to help us with this case. Now I know we don't always like working with new people, but she's good at what she does, and she's willing to help us find this creep." Grissom said, changing stances.

"I think we can all agree we need all the help we can get right now," Brass said, pouring his, now cold, coffee into the sink.

"All right, so, let's focus, what would rhyme with 'I's'?" Catherine asked, sitting up. Sara looked up at Grissom for a moment, then back at the riddle.

"Ties, buys, eyes, flies, lies" Sara shrugged rattling off anything that she could think about.

Grissom frowned a bit, "I don't think it will be buys or flies, but ties, lies, and eyes are good selections. Let's go over some of the older riddles, and see where they've led to."

"Folders over there on the counter," Greg said, pointing his index finger where too. Jim looked behind him, before grabbing it, and taking it over to the table, before taking a seat on the couch.

Catherine grabbed the folder, and opened it up, "Okay the very first riddle we got was," Catherine started, picking up the note.

_"You better not pout, you better not cry_

_you want to find out, well I'll tell you why._

_I'm the grim reaper, I take who I please._

_My eyes are like poison, my grin a disease._

_My riddles hide answers, and indeed will tell,_

_you'll find your next victim near the skeletons "_

Catherine read, "Later, we found out, that the missing word was 'hell' and Skeletons hell is a haunted house just outside parump."

Sara frowned a bit, "Wait a sec.. okay, the first body was found near Skeletons hell, Cath read the second riddle.."

Brass frowned a bit, sitting up as well, listening carefully, he could tell by Sara's face, she had something.

Catherine lifted the second riddle they'd received.

_"The sound of music, the laughter of children,_

_these things I hate, will soon be ridden._

_you still haven't found me, and you never will,_

_your next body is waiting by the dead man's"_

Sara sat up a bit, "We later figured out it was Dead Man's Hill, yet another haunted house. He's dumping the body near haunted houses in Vegas."

"Who would've thought Vegas could have so many of them," Warrick stated.

"Hey it's the city of sin, one of the best places to have a haunted house is where sin never sleeps," Brass said, as he stood up.

"So, if it's haunted houses, we need to look up all the haunted houses in Vegas, and fine the ones that rhyme with I's'." Sara said. Grissom smiled for the first time since this case started. That's my girl, he thought to himself.

"Greg, get up a map, see if you can pin point all of Vegas's haunted houses." Grissom ordered.

"I'm on it boss," Greg said, before getting up.

"Sara, look up haunted houses in the local phone book, see if there are any that rhymes with I's." Grissom said gently. Sara nodded, before getting up, and jogging out of the room, to get started. One piece at a time, this puzzle was coming together. There was just so many pieces, and so little time.

"Now what do we do?" Catherine asked, as she and Warrick stood, Brass quickly doing the same.

"The only thing we can do, wait." Grissom said, before turning on his heel, and walking back to his office.


	2. Discliamer

I forgot the disclaimer, because I'm an idiot, lol.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, if I did, Brass would be here with me, and my world would be right, lol

Dedicated to: My Sister Chris, who has been here for me through so much, this one os for you hun!!

Summary for whole story: When Halloween comes around, a new killer comes to stalk Vegas. The CSI's are coming up short, and more women are dying. They bring in an outsider for help, but what happens when he gets one of their own?

Pairings: Grissom Sara, Possibly Warrick Catherine, and eventually Brass Kacee

Spoilers: None that I know of..

Summary for this chapter: Halloween is here, and so is The Grim Reaper, and he is leaving his mark on Las Vegas. What will the CSI's do to catch him?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Summary for this chapter: The Team still have no evidence against the Reaper, and time is running out for the woman of Las Vegas. (I know this sum sucks, but it gets better ) )

Dedication for this fic, is to my sister Chris, who has been there for me through thick and thin. I'm not sayin my other sisters haven't been here for me, because they have. Chris, you lead me int he right direction, you help me, look out for me, and I will always thank you for it, Tootsie!

Enjoy!

"Okay, after searching for what's seemed like forever, I've narrowed it down, the only haunted homes that rhyme with I's that's in the phone book is 'The Devil's Eyes' and' Where the ghost lies'." Sara said, setting down her findings on the table. Warrick and Catherine sat next to each other, trying to think about which house it could be. Greg was still searching on the map and pin pointing haunted houses. Grissom's friend would be flying in today, and everyone was scrambling to get whatever they could together. Catherine needed some fresh air, so she walked out for a bit. Sara decided to go back to some of the older riddles, see if anything popped out. Leaving Warrick by himself int he break room, but not for long. Soon along, Nick, Greg and Brass came in, sitting around the table along with Warrick.

"Okay, so, does anyone know anything about this friend of Grissom's?" Greg asked, sitting up a bit, leaning his arms on the table.

"Not much, just that she's from Montana, "Warrick said, as he leaned back in his seat.

"Why Greg, looking for a new crush since Sara's taken?" Nick asked teasingly, chuckling a little bit as well.

"No way, if this is a friend of Grissom's she's probably in the old age like him," Greg grinned.

Brass frowned, "Hey, he's not that old."

Greg cleared his throat, "Oh yeah, you're around that age, sorry Brass, you're right that's not old at all."

Brass rolled up one of the newspapers on the break room table, and smacked Greg on the back with it. Nick and Warrick tiredly grinned, letting out small, low chuckles.

"All right, so come on, this isn't getting anything done, lets think," Jim said, taking charge as of now, "Let's run over the evidence, what we got?"

"No suspect, no motive, no-"Nick started, but Brass held up a hand.

""I said, what we got Nicky, not what we don't." Brass grinned a little. "Why don't we go round up Sara and Catherine, and see if we can come up with something?"

"Sara's going over some older files, we can run and grab her, Catherine went for a walk, needed some air, "Nick filled him in, as he stood. "I'll go get Sara." Nick said, before quickly leaving, and heading for where Sara was.

Brass ran a hand over his face. We've just got to find something, he thought to himself, as he sighed. This case was getting even tougher by every second, and he couldn't help but think, that maybe they wouldn't get this one solved. Soon after, Nick and Sara came into the break room, and took a seat at the table.

"Okay, so here is what we do have," Nick started. "Ten dead women, who, as we know of yet, have nothing in common, eleven riddles, ten of them figured out. By the time we figure out the eleventh riddle, out girl's gonna be dead."

"By the time we find the next body, he's already got his next victim picked out, and taken, for some sick reason, he's dumping and or killing his victims in and or around haunted houses in Vegas," Sara said, leaning back in her chair. "He's left no finger prints, no hairs, nothing, it's like this guy doesn't even exist."

"Well, he does, we've got ten dead women to prove that theory," Brass said, as he drummed his fingers on the table. He wondered if the eleventh woman was already dead.

"Anyways, victim's usually tortured, COD, is usually bleeding out, or major organs getting punctured by the knife when he's taking out his anger on them. He stabs them in multiple places, multiple times, all over their body, and leaves them. He comes back, when they've suffered and lost enough blood they're dead. He then, takes his knife, and carves in a ' G M' for Grim Reaper, as if he's marking his kill, "Sara snarled that last bit.

"The victims usually go missing for about a week, before they're found, dead. He doesn't give us a lot of time," Warrick remarked.

"So, chances are, he's already got number twelve with him and eleven is already, or soon to be, dead." Brass commented, scoffing a bit. This guy had a lot of nerve.

"Most likely, she's dead, so we've got to try and find him before he kills number twelve as well," Sara sighed, running her hands through her dark, silky hair. She couldn't believe, that after all this time, they still didn't have any evidence. it made her sick to her stomach to think that someone could take a life, so carelessly, much less even just take a life. Sara's cell phone chirped, and she picked it up, answering. "Sidle, yeah, all right Griss, thanks. Bye." Sara sighed hanging up. "That was Grissom, we've got our eleventh victim. Address is The Devils eyes haunted house." she said, standing up, as did the rest of them.

"He's driving to the scene from the airport, so he'll be there a little later," Sara said, clipping her phone to the waist of her jeans again.

"Oh that's right, he's picking up his friend, right?" Jim asked, as they all walked outside of the lab.

"Yeah, you guys will meet her when we get to the crime scene." Sara said.

"Okay, Greg, you go with Sara, Warrick, you and Nick go together as well, I'll drive my squad car." Brass said, as they each nodded, heading to their Tahoe's. They all respected Brass, and obeyed him as well, when he gave them an order. They all climbed into their Tahoe's, before leaving the lab parking lot, Brass leading the way in his patrol vehicle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Spoilers: none that I know of...

Summary for this chapter: Grissom's friend from Montana has arrived, and is ready to help. They have their next riddle, will they figure it out in time to save the next victem, or will it be too late for her too?

Dedication to this story, is to my sister Chris, I love you girl, you have helped me through so much.

Enjoy!

They had all arrived, safe and sound, at the scene, and was already working it, when they heard a vehicle coming. It was the actual vehicle they heard, as much as it was the music coming from the vehicle. The car boomed to the theme from Love Story, a beautiful classic. Grissom's Tahoe pulled up behind Sara's, as he shut the car off, and he and his friend got out. Being investigators, both Greg and Nick had to peek, and investigate her appearance, as she walked behind the Tahoe with Grissom, to receive a kit. Granted she was a detective, but if she was an ex CSI, that, to Greg and Nick, just gave her right to clear the room, and check it for evidence, as well as arrest people. She reminded Nick and Greg, an awful lot of Sara, just by her clothing, unlike Catherine, she wore a pair of, what looked like bell bottom hip hugging jeans, and a suede dark brown button up. Greg quickly noticed the two top buttons were down. She had beautiful, dark, very dark blonde hair, that went a little past her shoulders, and it was curly. They walked over, and Griss smirked at Greg's face.

"Guys, this is a good friend of mine, Kacee Frost, Kace, this is Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes, you know Sara, and Detective Jim Brass," he introduced them, as Kacee politely shook their hands. Greg noticed the ring on her finger, and immediately moved on.

"Nice to meet y'all, too bad it couldn't have been under different circumstances." Kacee smiled, moving a curl from her face, as she quickly pulled her hair up into a tousled pony tail, ready to get to work. Greg nudged Nick, and gave a nod in the direction of Kacee's ring, and soon Nick moved on as well. Kacee snapped on a pair of latex gloves, as they walked into the haunted house. Grissom put his gloves on as well, following, giving Sara a little smile, before walking in behind her. The small smile didn't go un noticed by Brass, and he was so happy for them that they finally were together.

David had already been there and gone, when Sara and Kacee knelt down by the body. Kacee ran her gloved fingers over the victims wrists. "She definitely put up a fight, how does he sub due them, so he can stab them?" Kacee asked.

"Not sure, we haven't found out yet," Sara replied, before looking over the body herself. She picked up a small piece of paper, "Got the next riddle," she said, sighing, before un folding the paper, and reading aloud.

_'In The arms of an angel, she now shall rest,_

_don't feel intimidated by me, you're doing your best._

_You know you can't beat me, for I shant restrain,_

_your next girl is waiting in the Devil's'_

"Domain," Kacee finished, shrugging, "What it's the only thing I can think of that rhymes with restrain that could be a haunted house." Kacee said, looking over the victims body, as closely as she could.

"What do you see?" Grissom asked, watching her gaze, as she ran her fingers over a part of the victims arm.

"Did any of the other victims have moles anywhere noticeable on their bodies?" Kacee asked, looking up. Grissom arched an eyebrow, and Brass gave her an odd gaze.

Nick frowned, "Uh, victim number one had a mole on her left arm."

"The second had one on her shoulder," Greg said slowly.

Kacee nodded running her fingers over the mole, and looking at her glove. There was some wetness on there. "She hasn't been here long," Kacee commented.

"And you know this how?" Brass asked, cocking his head to the side.

Kacee looked up at him, "Did you know, that a shot of insulin, if given the right amount can knock you out for a couple hours, and disappear from your blood, as if it were never there?"

Jim nodded, "Yeah I do, what does that have to do with her being dead long, and does this explain anything about this mole you seem to be obsessing over?" Brass asked.

Kacee nodded, "If you inject a shot into a mole, you can't see it, so that would be hidden. Holding a woman down, and stabbing her multiple times, would be pretty hard to do for a long period of time, but holding her down long enough to get a shot into a mole, wouldn't take too much," Kacee explained.

"So, you're saying you think he probably gave them enough insulin to knock them out, then he's got full access to them, and not only that, but he has the small thrill of the struggle of giving the girl the shot so that's the small thrill of that checked off his list, then he has the pleasure of stabbing there body all over, so they're dead before they even wake up." Grissom noted, nodding his head.

Kacee nodded as well, "It's the only thing that makes sense to me." Kacee picked up her kit, getting a flashlight and walking deeper into the house.

Grissom knelt by the body as well, "Jim, would you go with her?"

"On it," Brass said, before jogging up beside her. "Something particular you're looking for De..Ka..what do I call you?"

Kacee smiled, looking around, "Please call me Kacee."

Jim grinned a little, as he looked around the big room they entered. It looked as if it was supposed to be a library. "You can call me Jim, or Brass, or whatever you feel comfortable with." He said, opening a closet door, as something popped out, and both drew their guns faster then you could yell freeze.

"I guess we shouldn't be so jumpy, I mean it is a haunted house." Kacee said, hooking her gun back to her clip, as Jim kicked whatever little ghoul popped out, away.

Jim chuckled a tiny bit, his eyes shifting around, "Yeah, I guess so. Any reason we're back here?" Jim asked, as Kacee looked around the room.

Kacee looked up, "Not really, just getting the feel of my surroundings, trying to maybe see why he picks haunted house, calls himself what he does, etc."

"Ah," Jim nodded, looking around. "Well, come on, let's get back, we can explore another time." He said, looking over in her direction, but she seemed to be in a whole other world. "Kacee?...Hello?"

Kacee looked up slowly, and blushed a bit, smiling, "Sorry I was, uh, concentrated, yeah lets go." Kacee said, stepping up to look at the picture above the fire place on the mantle. Brass turned the knob, and Kacee felt the floor move under her, as the fireplace turned and she was now in another room.

"Okay lets...Kacee?" Brass frowned a bit, as he walked back into the room a bit, "Okay where'd you go?"

Kacee walked a bit, and then opened a door, finding herself across the room from the room she and Brass were in. She walked over, "Brass?"

Jim jumped a bit, drawing his gun. Kacee held her hands up, "Don't shoot I'm a good guy!" Kacee smirked, as Jim rolled his eyes, shutting the door after ushering her out of the room. They headed back to the scene.

"Hey Gil, find anything?" Kacee asked as they walked over.

"Yet again, no, this guy, he leaves no trace, nothing, it's like he wasn't even here!" Grissom said, anger flashing on his face.

Sara looked up, "What's your heart rate at now?" She asked, grinning a little, as Grissom cleared his throat, smiling a bit as well, before standing. "What about you two, did you find anything?" Grissom asked.

Both shook their heads, and gave a tired sigh. "Not one thing," Kacee said.

"Well, come on, lets head back to the lab, see what we can work up." Grissom said, giving a wink to Sara, before turning and walking out. Sara shook her head, smiling and following.

"Need me to carry your kit for you?" Nick asked Kacee, grinning his ever charming Texan grin at her.

Kacee smiled, "Nah I got it, thanks though. "She said, before leaving as well.

"Ooh, rejection," Greg smirked.

"Go on you two," Jim said, as they walked out, he left the door open, as they came in to collect the body. They all hopped into their vehicles, and headed back tot he lab.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Summary for this chapter: Brass gives Kacee a ride back to the hotel after a long day, what might me find out about her? Will this case take it's toll on her, as it is on all the others?

Dedication of this story, is to my sister Chris. You're amazing, oh Sis O Mine ;)

Enjoy!

When they all returned to the lab, it was getting late. Grissom managed to convince Sara that it was time to go home now, as they said their good byes to the gang, before heading out. It wasn't too long after, that Catherine said she was leaving too. She needed to spend some time with Lindsay. Warrick was next, soon after. He and Tina were having even more problems then before, because he was never home. He couldn't seem to get her to understand, that the crime didn't fight itself. Soon after, Brass walked the halls of the empty lab, or at least somewhat empty. He looked into the break room, and saw Kacee sitting there, her face rested on a folder, her eyes closed. He walked into the break room, and chuckled. He stood behind her, and moved a fallen curl from her face, as he gently rubbed her back, "Hey you."

Kacee's eyes fluttered open a bit, as she quickly sat up, "I wasn't sleeping," she rattled off quickly.

Brass chuckled, as he shifted his stance a bit," Mhm, sure ya weren't."

Kacee grinned, "Okay you caught me, I was resting my eyes. What can I do ya for?" Kacee asked, turning a bit in her chair, as she ran a hand through her curls.

"Well, I couldn't help but think, after I saw you sleeping," Brass just had to add that," Gil left with Sara, and he drove you today, so you don't have a ride, am I right?"

Kacee grinned, "I'm going to pick up a rental car in the morning, but you are right, I don't have a ride, so I figured I'll just stay here and try to work on the case."

Brass shook his head, "Where are you staying, and I'll drive you there."

"Oh I couldn't ask that of you," Kacee replied, as she, without being noticed, took in the characteristics and features of the good detective. He was very attractive, and reminded her of...she quickly looked back at the folder.

"You didn't ask, I offered," Brass said, grinning, as he pulled back her chair a bit. He couldn't help but chuckle as she grabbed on to the sides when he moved it. He helped her up. "Now, where are you staying?"

"At the Bellagio." Kacee said, smiling appreciatively.

"To the Bellagio we go, then." Brass said, smiling tiredly, as they headed down the lab hall, his hand on the small of her back. He jogged a second ahead of her, and got her door, as they headed outside. He got the car door for her, before getting in himself. He pulled out of the parking lot, and was on the road.

Brass drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to think of a good conversation starter. He looked down at her ring, before back at the road. "Must be hard on your husband, for you to be gone."

Kacee smiled sadly, "I'm not married anymore, I just, I haven't taken the ring off yet."

Brass nodded his head, "Divorces can be nasty for sure, hard on not only the couple, but the kids too. "Brass used one hand to drive, the other reaching in his back pocket, pulling out his wallet. He flipped it open, "That's my little girl, she's not that little anymore though."

Kacee smiled softly, looking at it, "She's beautiful." Kacee reached down in her purse, pulling out hers. She flipped it open and smiled at the picture of her, a tall man behind her, and a small boy in her arms. She showed it to Brass, who looked when he could, smiling.

"Lovely family, recent picture?" Brass asked, as he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Oh heavens no, that was taken four years ago," she said, smiling down to the picture.

"How old's your little guy in that picture?" Brass asked, smiling.

"He had just turned one." Kacee said, smiling, as she put the picture back in her wallet, before putting it back in her purse.

"How long have you and your husband been divorced? If you don't mind me asking?" Brass asked, stopping at a red light.

"The marriage ended a month after that picture was taken." Kacee said, as she set her purse back down by her feet.

Brass pulled out, as the light turned green. "I notice how you said, marriage ended, and not divorced. Wasn't an option you liked?" Brass asked, since some couples, it wasn't always what the other person wanted.

"I guess you can say that, yeah." Kacee said, smiling a bit.

Brass nodded a little. He sensed it might be a somewhat touchy subject, so he decided to let it go, for now. He smiled, pulling up to the Bellagio. "Here we go," he said, getting out, and going over, grabbing her door open for her, "Milady."

Kacee grinned, un buckling and stepping out, "Thank you kind sir," She smiled right back, as Brass walked her into the hotel. "Thank you for the ride, I owe ya."

"I'll hold ya to that," Brass said, giving her a wink.

Kacee chuckled, "G'night."

Jim grinned, "Good night," he said, his thick Jersey accent strong tonight. He turned on his heel, walking out to his car, as he climbed in, and drove off.

Kacee went into the elevator, as she leaned against the wall, listening to the hum of the annoying music they were playing. She opened her eyes, when the ring of the doors open sounded. She stepped out, and headed to her room. Once inside, she flopped down on the bed. She'd left her bag in Grissom's Tahoe, so she'd have to sleep in her clothes. She sighed, turning off the lights, so she could rest for the long day ahead of her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Summary for this chapter: At a crim,e scene, one of their own is shot, but none other then the Grim Reaper, and their victim is alive, so far.. Brass and Kacee rush to the scene to get there before he leaves, will they make it in time to get him, or save the victem?

Also, special thanks to all those who revieved. **ames 449 **and **Ladykestrel **( my sister Chris, check out her stories y'all!)sent me very encouraging reviews, to thank you so very much!

Enjoy!

Grissom knew Kacee was usually an early riser, so he got up early, and went to her hotel. He dropped off the bag for her.

"Hey Gil, you gotta a sec?" Kacee asked, as she opened her bag, to get out some new clothes for the day.

"Sure, Kace, what's on your mind?" He asked, as he took a seat at the edge of the bed, rubbing his clean shaven face. He noticed how she seemed trouble, and after all their years of friendship, he couldn't leave.

"Did you tell anyone about, well, about my past?" Kacee asked, taking a seat next to him, sighing as she felt the butterflies sore through her stomach.

"No, it's not my place. Why do you ask?" Grissom asked.

"Well, Detective Brass was asking a lot of questions, and I fear he's gotten the wrong idea." Kacee said, looking up at him, hoping he'd give her some sort of clue what to say or do.

"Well, how so?" Grissom asked, not sure if he understood what she was talking about. Kacee explained it all, told him all that she and Brass talked about, and what Brass thought. Grissom knew it was hard for her to talk about, so he just smiled sadly.

"When you feel ready to tell them, you can, and if you don't want to, you don't have to." Grissom said, as he gave her arm a reassuring pat. "I need to get back home to Sara, but I'll see you when we come to pick you up, all right?" At her nod, Grissom smiled, "Everything will be all right. I hope you got a good sleep, it's going to be a long day." He said, before leaving. Kacee took a shower, and dressed, preparing for the long day ahead of her.

Brass pulled into the parking lot, to start his day, like every other. He wondered what news they'd have today on the Grim Reaper. He walked into the building,, and past all of today's criminals, who were getting ready to be booked. He walked down the long corridor, and sighed. I'm gettin' too old for this, he thought to himself, although he knew he was far from retiring. He walked into the break room, as Grissom, Sara, Kacee, and the whole rest of the gang, was already there and working. "Any news?" He asked, as he went over to the coffee machine.

"We got a call in today, missing person's report, her name is Julia Cline, she's been missing for about three days now. Not saying it's him so we're looking into all fields, but I'm pretty sure it's him,"Grissom stated, as he rubbed his temples.

Brass sighed, "What about the haunted house, he left that riddle, and Kacee suggested Domain, the Devils Domain was it?" Brass asked, as he took a seat.

"We're checking it out now, got a couple officers heading over now, Sofia's with them. If they see anything suspicous, they'll radio back," Sara remarked.

It had been a couple hours, as they went over things, before Greg came jogging into the break room. He was panting, completely out of breath, as he leane dhis hands on his knees, "Sofia radioed back, The Reaper was there when they got there, but he got away. Two officers are dead, and Sofia is on her way to the hospital, she's been shot in the shouler." Greg said, his works breaking every now and then when he had to catch his breath.

"Oh my God," Sara gasped, as her eyes went wide. Grissom stood up.

"Jim, you and Kacee head over to the Devils Domain, see what you can find, be careful, Sara you and I will head to the hospital, see if Sofia's all right, and get a statement from her, if she saw anything. Jim, take a couple officers as well," Grissom said firmly, as he and Sara quickly left the break room.

"Enough officers have been hurt, I think we can handle this, what'a you think?" Kacee asked, as both she and Brass got up.

"My exact thoughts," Brass said quickly as they jogged out of the building, getting in Brass's partol car.

Upon arriving to the scene, Brass and Kacee got out of the car. "Get your gun ready," Brass said, in more of an order then a reminder.

"Nah, I thought I'd beat him with a stick," Kacee remarked, as she took the safety off. They got up to the door, and Brass put his hand back, signaling Kacee to stay behind him. He slowly pushed open the door, his gun pointed ahead of him, as he stepped in, Kacee behind him. Kacee made sure to watch Brass's back, as he led them inside.

"Keep your eyes open," Brass whispered to her. They both jumped a bit, when Brass's cell phone chirped.

"Damn, if he didn't know we were here before, he will now if he's here," Kacee whispered, as Brass flipped his phone open.

"Jim, it's Gil. Sofia was just grazed in the arm with a bullet, not the shoudler as Greg said. She said while she was there, that the girl was still alive and there!" Grissom said loudly into the phone.

"What? All right, we're on it!" Brass said, snapping the phone shut.

"What'd he say?" Kacee asked, her voice in a whisper as she looked around.

"That when Sofia was here, the girl was still alive," He whispered, before yelling, "LVPD!" He yelled loudly, as both he and Kacee were silent, both of them holding their breath, as they listened closely. Both of them perked up a bit, when they thought they heard crying.

"You hear that?" Kacee whispered to Brass.

"It's coming from the back," Brass said, as they both started running in that direction, keeping their guns ready and aimed for anything. Brass kicked in the back door, as Kacee looked over his shoulder. He took the safety off his gun, kneeling into a puddle of blood next to the girl, as she cried. Kacee kept her gun aimed outwards, just in case of anything, as Brass used his cell phone to call for an ambulance. The girl shook in his arms from shock, as her body was horribly pale, and beaten. She'd lost a lot of blood. "Is your name Julia?" Brass asked gently.

Julia nodded, "Please...y-you have to find my little girl...she-she's lost," She pleaded, coughing up a little blood.

"We will, Julia, you just hang in there," Kacee encouraged, as she kept her gun out.

"What's your daughters name, Julia?" Brass asked, as he held her close, looking up at Kacee, silently asking if she heard any sirens. Kacee, knowing his look, shook her head, and returned her gaze to outside the door of the small room.

"Em-Emma is her name, she's t-two years old," Julia wheezed out. "Please, you have to f-find my little girl," She once again begged, as she coughed a little more. She let out a cry, as her body went limp in Brass's arms, her eyes sadly staring up at the ceiling.

"Julia?" Brass gently shook her. when she didn't reply, Brass silently cursed under his breath, before, as gently as he could, laying her down on the floor. He brushed his hands over her eyes, softly closing her eyelids. "Damnit!" He sighed out, standing, and kicking the side of the wall. He had her blood all over him.

Kacee heard the sirens pull into the parking lot, as she slowly lowered her gun. She gave Jim a sad look, before the paramedics rushed in.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Spoilers: none that I know of...

Summary for this chapter: Jim and Kacee finally find Emma, will she know anything about the person who took her mother, or not? And will we find out a little more information on Kacee?

Dedication of this story,g oe sout to my sister Chris, thanks hun, for all you do!

Enjoy!

Jim was a little shaken, and very angry, so Kacee drove this time. Jim gave her directions to his home, as she drove him there. He invited her in, as she smiled, thanking him, and taking a seat on his couch. Jim went back into his room, to clean up. Jim came back out after washing up and changing his clothes. "You ready?" Kacee asked, smiling a bit.

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'll tell ya, I'm more then ready for this work day to end," Jim commented with a sigh. He led her out, and locked his front door. He got the keys from Kacee, and they returned to work. They put an APB out for a little girl, around the age of two, who answered to name of Emma. When they got to the station, they only stayed long enough to get the address where Julia lived, and headed that way. They pulled up to the apartment building, and got out of the vehicle. They went inside, and saw the elevator was out of order, so they went to the stairs. Brass let out a grunt, as he looked up. She lived on the nineth floor. They both started climbing up the steps.

When they finally reached the nineth floor, both were tired, and their legs were burning. The jogged down the corridor, as they reached her door. Brass took a breath, and got himself ready to kick the door in. "Why don't you try the knob first? If her daughter's in there, it'll just scare her with the noise," Kacee stated, standing behind him.

"Good point," Brass said, as he tried the knob. The door clicked, and he pushed it open. They both stepped in.

"Emma?" Kacee called out, walking around Brass.

"I'll take the back rooms, you check out the doors over there,"Brass nodded his head in the direction, as he headed for the kitchen, to check in there.

Kacee nodded, and did as he told her. She went back, and opened a door. The room was a soft pink, with a cute little princess bedspread. "Emma, honey?" Kacee asked gently, looking around the room. She opened up the closet, looking in for the little girl.

"Nothing in there," Brass stated, as he came in. "I don't think she's here." Brass said, letting out a sigh.

Kacee was about to turn and go with him, when she stopped. She looked up at him, before turning around, walking towards the bed. "When Zach, my little boy, was around the age of two, or three, he'd get scared at something, and would hide under the bed, until I came in, and got him out." Kacee said, as she bent down on her knees. "Cause that's why kids go under the bed, is waiting for mommy to come fish them out, and hold them close," Kacee said, peeking under the bed. She reached under, and pulled the little girls tiny frame out. She was shaking, and obviously very afraid. Kacee pulled the little girl to her chest, and stood up. Emma wrapped her arms around Kacee's neck, as she sniffled. "She's so thin," Kacee whispered to Brass, as they quickly left the apartment.

"Three days of not eating, will do that to a person," Brass said, as he walked down the corridor, Kacee following behind him, as she carried the little child.

When they arrived at the lab, Brass went to inform Grissom, while Kacee carried Emma to the break room. She got out her lunch bag, and sat down ont he couch, holding the child protectively in her arms. She pulled out her sadwish. "Come on sweetie, why don't you eat some of this," Kacee said gently, her motherly voice back, after not having it for so long. Kacee smiled gently at her, when she pulled back a bit, her beautiful blue eyes looking into Kacee's. Kacee tucked a bonde strand of hair behind the little girls ear, as she accepted the sandwhich. She took a bite of it, and then pushed it in the direction of Kacee's face. Kacee smiled, and took a tiny bite, and couldn't help but smile more as the little girls face lit up. Emma smiled a tiny little smile, before taking another bite. After Kacee got her to eat as much of the sandwhich she could, she took her to the vending machine, and got her a little package of animal crackers. All kids had room for animal crackers. She also got a bottle of apple juice, and held the little girl hoisted on her hip, while she poured it into a paper cup. Kacee sat back down on the couch, as the little girl sat on her lap, eating some animal crackers until her little cheeks pouched. Kacee held the cup for her, as she leaned forward, taking a drink. Emma surprised Kacee with what she did next. She set the crackers down beside Kacee on the couch, and turned on her lap, laying her head against her chest, her cheek pressed against Kacee. Brass popped his head in, informing her, that the childs aunt would be here within the next hour, to pick her up.

About a half hour later, Emma lifted her little head. Her eyes half open. She looked up at Kacee, who was now standing, walking around the break room, and rocking her gently. "Hi there," Kacee said gently.

"Hi," Emma whispered to her. She lay her head back on Kacee's chest, and let out a sigh, "Are you my new mommy?"

Kacee bit her bottom lip, as she closed her eyes, "No honey, you're going to stay with your Auntie soon though."

"Okay," Emma whispered. Kacee went and took a seat on the couch again, holding the little girl close.

"Are you a mommy?" emma asked, looking up at Kacee, as Brass walked in, to get a cup of coffee.

"I used to be, yes," Kacee answered, smiling at her. Brass frowned a bit, stopping mid pour, listening to them talk.

"Is you still a mommy?" emma asked, frowning a bit.

Leave it to the kids, to ask the hard questions, Kacee thought to herself. She smield gently, "I'll always be a mommy at heart."

"My mommy was a good mommy. I didn't have a daddy he left us. Did your baby have a daddy?" Emma asked.

Kacee smiled a bit, she opened her mouth to answer, when Sara walked in, smiling softly, "Hey Kace, her aunt is here now," Sara said, smiling, and coming over.

Kacee nodded, smiling, "Okay honey you're going to go with this woman here," Kacee carressed Emma's little cheek when her eyes went wide, "It's all right, she's a nice lady, and she's going to take you to your aunt, okay?" Kacee smiled gently. emma gave Kacee a tight hug. "I love you," she whispered to her.

Kacee swallowed the lump in her throat, closing her eyes, "I love you too sweetie," she said, before kissing the ltitle girls head, as Sara took her hand, leading her out.

Brass leaned against the counter, lookinf down into his coffee cup, "You all right?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kacee said, nodding her head as she stood up.

"I couldn't help but over hear you talking with Emma...why did you say you used to be a mommy, and not say you are a mommy?" Jim asked, looking up at her.

Kacee looked down at the floor, "I never said that I got a divorce," Was all she could answer, before she left the room. Brass watched her go, before sighing, dumping his now cold coffee, and heading for his office.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Enjoy!

It had been a week, and they hadn't one shred of evidence, all they had were more victims. Everyone was worn down. They hadn't found anything to tie the victims together to this guy, and he wasn't slowing down a bit. Someone had called din, claiming they knew something, so Brass and Kacee were out on it.

They pulled up in front of Desert Palms Hospital. Kacee couldn't believe how hot it was in Vegas. Here it was a month after Halloween, and the weather was still very warm. They stepped out, and started walking up to the big glass hospital doors, when a man came out, in a white doctors jacket. "Are you the officers I called?"

"Yeah, and you might be?" Brass asked, as they stopped in front of the man.

"Grant, Grant Richardson.," he answered, in an English accent.

"All right Mr. Richardson, you called saying you might have something to help us on our investigation, what can you tell us?" Brass asked.

"For the past month I've seen this rather peculiar man just...just hanging around the hospital, watching the women as they came in and out of the doors. I went up to him to ask him who he was, but he ran out when I approached him." He stated.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Kacee asked.

Grant scrunched his face a bit in thought, "I'd say about five ten, five eleven in height, dark hair, a little lighter then mine. My best guess would be around...one hundred and eighty, two hundred pounds maybe? I over heard him talking to one of the women, I think he said his name was Eric...I can't recall a last name, but I think it started with a B."

Brass frowned a bit, "You aren't talking about Eric Bennington are you?"

"Bennington! That's it!" Grant said, snapping his fingers.

It hadn't been but a few days, that they had Eric in for questioning, as he went out with a couple of the victims. "I'll call it in," Kacee said, as she went back to the patrol car.

"Thank you Mr. Richardson for your help, we'll be in touch." Brass said, as he turned, going to walk off when Mr. Richardson stopped him.

"You wouldn't mind keeping me updated would you? I'm rather worried about my patients." He said.

Brass nodded, "Sure thing," he said, as he went back to the car, getting in the drivers side.

Kacee buckled up, "I got it called in, they're gonna bring him right in." Kacee said, sighing, as she ran a hand through her hair.

Brass turned on the vehicle, and pulled out. While driving, hew chewed on his bottom lip a bit, before he just couldn't help but ask. "Last week, you said back at the lab, that you didn't get a divorce...what happened?"

Kacee looked over at him, before back at the road, then glancing down at her lap. She opened her mouth to say something, when Brass's cell phone chirped. Brass let out a grumble, as he took it off his clip, answering as they headed back for the lab.

When they got there, they both un buckled and got out. Brass stopped Kacee before they went in, "I'm sorry about that phone call. Maybe we could grab a cup of coffee together after work?" Brass asked.

Kacee looked down at the ground, and sighed, "I don't think that would be a very good idea Brass, but I thank you for the offer.

"Rain check maybe?" Brass asked, hoping she'd give him a yes. She went to open her mouth to say something, but the officers car pulled up, and they got Eric Bennington from the back.

"Let's go question this jerk," Kacee said, as they led him inside, highly against his squirming protest. Brass followed behind her, as they headed for the interrogation room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Summary for this chapter: Emotions are running high, as well are tempers. Will they get anything from Mr. Bennington, is he the killer?

Enjoy!

"We have a witness saying he saw you with one of the victims the day she disappeared! Now stop fooling around and tell us the truth!" Brass growled, as he slammed his fist on the table.

Eric's face tightened, "Look I don't know what you're talking about! And, for conversation sake, IF I did it, WHY would I have any reason to?!" Eric yelled right back.

"We're hoping you could tell us that. now, you can cooperate, or we can throw you in lock down!" Brass's face was growing more and more red by the minute.

"Look, kid, we've both had a long day, it would make it easier on all of us, if you would just give us a confession," Kacee said, sighing.

Eric sat back, a smug annoyed grin on his face, "I'm not saying anything."

Brass narrowed his eyes at Eric, "You son-of-a-"

"Brass.." Kacee said warningly, "Go cool off..."

"Yeah Brass, go cool off," Eric said, smiling his snaky grin.

"Hey! To you, he's Captain, and no one gave you permission to speak, so shut up." Kacee snapped at him.

Eric rolled his eyes, letting out a huff, as he looked to the side. Kacee looked over at the glass, and waved her hand, signaling for Warrick to come in. As he did, Kacee stood, as she and Brass went into the hall, and took an exit that took them behind the lab building. "What has gotten into you?"

"He knows something and he's playing us! I guess my question is, how can you be so calm?" Brass asked, pacing a bit, like a caged lion, running a hand over the back of his neck.

"Look, this guy is pissing me off just as much as he is you, but if you lose it in there, we won't get anywhere with him." Kacee said gently.

Jim let a sigh, as he closed his eyes, shaking his head, "You're right, I guess I'm just...I can see all these women in my head, and I keep wondering who's next? I can't help but worry for my daughter, and for my friends. Like you'd have the same thoughts about your son," Brass said, and noticed the grimace when he said that. "Ya know what, you're right, I just need to cool off." He said, giving her a chance to change the subject, which she was silently grateful for.

"So, you really think he's the reaper?" Kacee asked, as she leaned up against the side of the building.

Jim sighed, "I don't know, he's got motive, two of the girls dumped him, but that doesn't explain why he'd kill the others."

"Ya know...there is a way, to find out if he is or isn't..." Kacee said, looking over at Jim.

"Come on man, I've been here for hours now, what is the point of this? I'm not going to say anything," Eric said, as Warrick glared at him, and Sara clicked and un clicked the pen.

Warrick sighed. He stood up, as Sara did the same, Eric following their movements. Just as Warrick was going to say he could go, Jim and Kacee came in. "Sit down Mr. Bennington you're not going anywhere." Jim said, as he walked around, placing his hands on Eric's shoulders, and roughly sitting him back down.

"Hey! Take it easy! This is harassment!" Eric yelled.

"We have a warrant to keep you here as long as we need you,and right now Mr. Bennington, we need you," Kacee said, as she sat down.

"To think I thought I was through with the two of you." Eric groaned out.

"Oh Mr. Bennington, the fun has just begun," Kacee said, as she sat back in her chair.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Summary for this chapter: Eric has finally been released, will we find out if he's the Reaper? Or will it be too late, yet again....

Enjoy!

Brass paced around the interrogation room, as Kacee sat limply in the chair, watching the look of anger grow more and more on Eric's face.

"You can't just keep me locked in here!" Eric said, slamming his hands down on the table.

Kacee sighed, looking up at Brass as he passed, "He's right..."

Brass sighed, mumbling a few selective curse words under his breath, as he gave a wave of the hand, and the officer at the door, who came over, un cuffing Eric, as he stood up, rubbing his wrists. "I'll get you for harassment!" Eric growled, as he left the room, as Ecklie stormed into the room.

"What was the point of this?! You took up a perfectly good interrogation room for hours!" He roared. Kacee couldn't help but use her mind and draw horns and a little goatee on him, watching him breathe fire when he talked. He'd make a good grim reaper, the last person someone would want to see before they died, Kacee thought to herself.

"We were trying to see if a missing woman would be called in, we haven't found his latest victim yet, and the girls go missing before we find their bodies." Jim tried explaining, but it was like talking to a brick wall.

"You've got your first warning," Ecklie snapped.

"I am a detective, not a CSI, you have no authority over me," Brass growled out his last words, before leaving the interrogation room.

Kacee got up from her chair, and went out as well. She jogged up, and walked quickly, beside an angry Jim Brass.

"We did the best we could, we couldn't hold him for much longer. Hell, we held him longer then we really should've," Kacee said, looking at Brass while they walked.

Brass chewed his bottom lip, as his face was tight with anger. "We could've had him, Kacee, this could've been our shot to get this bastard!" Jim growled out.

"Why don't we step outside, get some air?" Kacee offered.

"I don't want air," Jim said gruffly as they walked.

Kacee had to hide the growing grin on her face, at how much like a child he sounded right there, cutting his nose off to spite his face. Like a mother who told her son he couldn't have this toy, but she'd buy him that toy. He didn't want that toy, and right now, Brass didn't want air. He, right now, reminded her a lot of her little boy.

Trying to hide it or not, Brass noticed her wavering grin, "What?" He asked, a little more harshly then he had originally intended.

Kacee smiled a bit, "Nothing it's just...you remind me a lot of my little boy," Kacee said, chuckling a bit.

Brass softened a bit, grinning his lopsided grin. "Oh yeah? It must be hard to be away from him for so long."

"You have no idea," Kacee whispered.

Brass was about to speak, when they ran into Grissom in the hall. "Hey, how'd the drilling go?"

Brass sighed through his gritted teeth, "Went right out the door, we didn't get a thing from him."

Grissom put on his quizzical face, as you could always tell he was thinking. "You got your Grissom look again.." Brass noted.

"Ah the war is already won, but the battle plays on, the chase begins." Grissom said, before walking around them.

"You know, I stopped trying to understand him, it can't be good for the head," Brass sighed, "You get what he meant?"

"I think... in a way, he's saying..that in the end, we'll get this guy, so the war is already won, but as we haven't got him, as of yet, the battle plays on...and the chase part... is anyone's guess." Kacee said, running a hand through her curls.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Spoilers: None that I know of... might be a little from Ellie and Hollywood Brass, not sure...

Summary For this chapter: The team find their next victim, and riddle. Will they finally be able to solve it, before the reaper strikes again? Will we learn a little more about our mysterious friend from Montana?

They arrived at the crime scene and sighed, looking up at the building. "Demons surprise," Catherine read it aloud.

"Surprise, that's what went with disguise." Grissom noted more to himself, then anyone else.

"Well, let's get this over and done with," Sara said, with a tired sigh. This was getting old, fast. They all headed inside of the spooky looking building. David was just getting done with the body.

"Hi guys," He said, smiling his cheery smile.

"Hey it's super Dave," Brass said, looking around a bit. Everyone said hi to him, but he only blushed at Sara's, smiling. "She's all yours," he said, getting up, and heading out.

"Thanks David," Grissom said, as they moved in, settings their kits down. Catherine knelt down, checking for ID. Once she got her wallet, she opened it up, and read aloud. "Jessica Barken, age thirty five." Catherine said, sighing.

Sara, kneeling on the other side of\f the victem, picked up a little piece of paper rolled up in her hand. She opened it up, and read aloud as well.

_'She thinks she is perfect,, she thinks she is great,_

_but has no respect for the holder of her fate._

_She thinks she can trust me, she doesn't find it fair,_

_Beautiful curls, died with blood in her hair._

_Lucious red lips, and skin white as lace,_

_you'll find your next victem in Draqula's ____'_

Brass let out a few curse words, as Sara chewed her bottom lip, to refrain form doing the same. Catherine let out a sigh, as she moved a straind of hair fromt he woman's face, as Grissom, being himself, stared down at the body with an emotionless face, but Sara knew better. She knew, deep down inside, this was killing him too. Kacee sighed as well, as she knelt down next to the body. She searched a bit, and found a mole, in clear view. "I'm gonna look around," she said, as she stood back up, walking into the dark building.

"Jim.." Grissom said, looking down at the body.

"Yeah yeah I'm on it," He said, following Kacee once again. "Hey, wait up," he said, as he jogged up after her.

Kacee stopped, waiting for him. "This guy, it's like we'll never catch him, he's never gonna stop," she growled under her breath.

"Hey hey hey," Brass sighed, grabbing her arm, making her stop walking and face him, "We're gonna get this guy, okay?"

Kacee looked to the side a bit, as she let out a sigh, closing her eyes, before nodding.

"Hey you wanna grab a cup of coffee after work, talk get some stuff off your chest?" Brass asked.

Kacee sighed, looking downa t the floor, before looking back up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, when Brass cut her off.

"Please? I could really talk to someone right now..." He asked.

Kacee chewed her bottom lip, "all right," she said.

"Thank you," Brass whispered.

"Hey you two, find anything?" Catherine asked, coming over.

"Nothin'," Kacee said, before turning and walking back over to the rest of the group. Catherine turned to Jim. "Did I, uh, interupt something?"

"No," Brass shot back quickly.

"Ohh...nothing to interupt persay? Does Jim Brass like Kacee?" Catherine asked, grinning.

"Can it Cath," Brass said warningly, as he went back over to join the others.

After a long shift, Brass and Kacee met up at the starlight cafe, to get a couple coffee's and talk. Brass couldn't believe it, but he opened up completely to her. Told her all about his life on the force, about how Nancy had slept around, leading to Ellie not being his real daughter. "We both agreed to not tell Ellie."

Kacee nodded, "Yeah, probably be best in the long run of it all,"She said, as she slowly stirred her coffee with her stir stick.

"All right, so, I told you about me, what, uh, what about you?" Brass asked, smiling abit.

Kacee smiled, looking down into her coffee. "I got married, was married for ten years, been...been single for four. Married my high school sweet heart, we were engaged for a long time. Got married, had a beautiful baby boy." Kacee said, smiling, but avoiding his eyes.

Brass nodded abit, "What's your husbands name? I remember you said your little boy's name was Zach," Brass said with a gentle smile.

Kacee took a sip of her coffee, "My husbands name was Ron, Ron Frost."

Brass frowned a bit. This was getting confusing. She wasn't married, but said she never got a divorce, and yet she still has her husbands last name. Well, if they weren't divorced, and she was single, that would leave one thing left.

He sighed a bit, "What...what happened to your family?"

Kacee's eyes shot up from her coffee mug, to meet his deep blue eyes. Her eyes filled up, as she grabbed her purse, pulling out some money. "This has been a wonderful time, but I really need to go.."

"Don't leave, please, I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it." Brass said, standing when she did.

Kacee heard the near by roll, of the thundering clouds, as it reminded her of the storm that for the past four years rained down upon her heart. "It's getting late, I really should go," She said, as she stepped outside the diner, into the now soft mist of rain.

Brass tried to stop her, but after she got into her car and drove off, he wasn't going to follow her. He let out a groan and kicked the trash can next to the door. He hoped into his car, and head for his home, to get some rest, before yet another long, tiring day that awaited him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI, I am just borrowing them for the pleasure of writing their wonderful characters for fun I make no profit.

Spoilers: None that I am aware of...lemme know though if you notice or pick up on anything that might be spoiler related for older episodes.

Authors Note: I just wanted to give a quick thanks for all the readers who are keeping up with this story, it means SO much to me to get your reviews and it always makes my day. I LOVE reviews, and critizism as well, but please, do not waste your, or my, time with a flame.

Summary for this chapter: The CSI's get a close call with our Reaper, will they find what they are looking for, or find yet another dead end? And will we find out any more about Kacee's past?

Enjoy!

The lights on the patrol cars lit the streets, as the Tahoes' followed along behind them. They had gotten a a hit of a suspicious character hanging around the Haunted house titled ' Draqula's Palace.'

"I just don't under stand, lace, and palace, don't rhyme." Catherine said, sitting in the passenger side seat, next to Warrick, while Grissom and Sara took back seat, and Nick and Greg were in the way back.

"They don't have to be the exact sound to rhyme, Catherine. Not all poetry sounds alike, but yet the ending sound of Lace and Palace, are similar. Emily Dickenson once wrote a poem called Chartless. In it, she stated, "I Never Saw A moore, I never saw the Sea, yet know I how the heather looks, or what a wave must be. I never spoke with God, nor visited in Heaven, yet certain am I of the spot as if the Chart were given.' Heaven and Given, sound similar, but the begining sounds are not identical." Grissom stated matter of factly, as he softly took Sara's hand.

Warrick just smirked, as Catherine shook her head. They pulled up to the scene, just a couple moments after the police. She saw Brass get out of his patrol car, but saw Kacee get out of a complete different one. That's odd, she thought to herself. She noticed they both drew their guns. "It's show time," she said as she un buckled, before they all got out, listening to the shouts from the other officers to stay back.

"Move move move!!" Brass barked, ordering the other officers to hurry, as he made Kacee go behind him before they enetered. As they got into the sheer dark room, the only light being the flashlights zooming in every direction, they saw something move, and an officer found a light switch. Without thinking, he flipped it on, and a bright neon blue light shown from above, split secondly blinding all who's eyes were now adjusted to the light.

"Damnit turn those lights off!!" Brass yelled, as the officer shut them off. He blicked rapidly, and only saw blue spots every time.

They all heard a door open, and saw some light, before seeing a cloaked man running through the door. Brass aimed and fired, as he saw the man flinch a bit, the bullet looking as if it grazed his leg, but it didn't stop him. Brass ran after him, as did the other officers, but Kacee didn't. She picked up her radio from her belt. "Have an alert sent to the hospitals, a man with any sort of leg injury that might resemble a bullet grazing," Kacee said as she jogged down a different hallway.

_He smiled evily, as he reached the back room, and flipped up a large switch, that required him to use both hands, turning on the light affects and noises of the haunted house, as well as the censors._

Brass checked behind his shoulder and stopped, the other officers following his movements. "Keep going!" Brass yelled, as he waved them to follow in the killers direction, as he turned around, running back to the last place he spotted Kacee. When he reached the main enterance, she wasn't there, as he felt his heart rate speed up. The moment he reached the room, after his flashlight scanned it, and hadn't spotted her, the bright neon lights were turned on, and sounds were blasting in every direction. Growls, cries, shrieks and evil laughter bombarded them all, giving the Reaper his chance to escape.

Unlooking from the Tahoe, all CSI's eyes were wide, gasps escaped almost all their mouths. "This is not good," Grissom said, his voice mono tone, as they all heard the sounds from inside, the lights shine through windows, and movements, only to be known from people inside, if the movement was of an actual person, or an animated haunted ghoul.

"Kacee!!?!" Brass yelled loudly, as he kicked in door after door, before seeing something move in the room, quick as a flash. He kept his gun aimed. "Kacee...?" Brass slowly walked into the room. He felt something touch his shoulder, as he turned quickly. All he saw was red and black, with a tall object, and he fired his gun, realising afterwards, that he'd just shot a fake vampire. "Damnit!"

"Get down!!" Grissom commaned to the gang, when they heard the gunshots. Grissom quickly pulled Sara to him, covering her body with his, to protect her from any harm that might come, as they all stay crouched by the Tahoe.

Kacee, already upstairs, heard the gunshot as well. She quickly went to run for the steps, and let otu a scream when some sort of creature flew at her. She lost her balance and tumbled down the steps. She hated haunted houses.

"Jim?!" she yelled, as she sat up from the bottom of the steps.

Jim heard her and quickly left the room, seeing her somewhat sitting by the steps he ran over, "You all right?!" He still had his voice rasied, as it was hard to hear.

"Yeah." Kacee said, as he helped her to her feet, grabbing her hand.

_Damn them, they've ruined my perfect drop off!! They shall pay for this, but first I must elliminate some of the competition, he thought to himself, as he watched the whole scene display in front of him from a far off hill, over looking Draqula's Palace. Officers flooded through the front door, to escape the loud noise and flickering lights, to escape, what he was forced to live through. He smiled his wicked snake like smile. But who to elliminate first?_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Summary For this chapter: A Man with a wounded leg, that resembles a bullet grazing, comes in. Will it be the Reaper, or does he still roam free? What will Brass do, when Kacee shares her past with him?

Time setting: Takes place just a few hours where the last one left off, I usually don't do that but needed to for this one.

Authors quick notes, lol: Be careful reading this...I cried while writing the past of Kacee hehe

**Alright, as as seen I'm updating this, finally. I'm going to try and wrap it up. I'm not as much into the story as I was. My muse has failed me for awhile, and as it slowly comes back, I notice how different my writing seems to be anymore, and how I find this story, albeit it good, slightly...dull. I'm saddened I used a Mary Jane or whatever they are called, which is another reason I'm not too happy with the story. But anyways, enjoy, and I'll try to get this story wrapped up.**

Enjoy and please R&R!

Brass's cell phone rang, as he walked down the halls of the lab. He pulled it off his belt and flipped it open. "Brass....really? All right, thank you very much we're on our way."

"Get a hit?" Sara asked, as he had just finished up his conversation while walking into the break room.

"That was Desert Palms. They got a guy who came in, with an injured leg, resembles a bullet grazing." He said, smiling a bit. "Anyone wanna give a guess to who it woudl be? No one? All right you beat it out of me..., Eric Bennington." Brass said, as he hooked his cell phone up to his clip.

Grissom smiled, "Kacee go with him, you two head over there, we'll take Vartann and go get a warrant, that should be enough to check out his house, see if he's got any victems there, or anything that'll point in his direction to these murders."

Kacee nodded, getting up, as she and Brass headed out, getting in the car and were on their way.

"Hey, uh, how ya doin?" Brass asked, as he stopped at the red light.

Kacee smiled a bit, frowning alittle in confusment. "Fine...how about you?"

Brass nodded, "I'm, uh..I'm good. About yesterday-"

"It's fine, I really don't wanna talk about it," Kacee cut him off, looking out the window as the car started to move again.

Brass decided to take a different approch. "Come on, I told you mine..."

"What are we, in the second grade?" Kacee asked.

Brass laughed a bit, "Seriously though, come on.."

"You just missed your corner," Kacee grinned.

Brass looked, and cursed, before turning around at the next block, and coming back, before pulling into the parking lot.

Kacee pulled up, getting out with him, as she looked up at the night sky, hearing the thuner rolling in the distance.

They walked into the hospital, and Brass flashed his badge. The nurse took them to Eric's room, and they stepped in.

"Mr. Bennington, I've got to say, you really screwed up this time," Brass siad.

Eric frowned up at him, "What are you talking about?!" He snapped.

"Please, Mr. Bennnington, enough with the games, we've got ya now." Brass said, smiling proudly.

"For what?!" Eric yelled.

"Your leg, the bullet grazing," Kacee informed.

"What the hell?! What're you talking about! My Leg?! I scraped it against my rusty ladder!" Eric unwrapped his leg. Both Kacee and Brass took a peek, and sighed. Yes, it looked like a bullet grazing, but it could also easily be a scrape. Brass decided to play it out a bit, see if putting him under a little heat, would get them a confession.

"Yeah, like we're gonna fall for that one. come on Mr. Bennington, just confess already, make both my, and her, job easier, and give in, you won't win!" Brass said with a deep sigh.

"Go to hell, I want my lawyer!" Eric said hrshly.

"Coward," Kacee mummbled under her breath, "Come on Jim, let's go."

They walked out, as it started raining. They quickly got in the car, and headed back to the lab. Jim could've just went home, but he took her to the lab, to get her rental car, so she could go to her hotel. After he dropped her off, he went home, and ran quickly inside, to escape, the now pouring rain.

Kacee wasn't ready to go back to the hotel quite yet, so she drove around. The song ' Nine Crimes ' came on the radio, by Damien continued to drive around, until she found herself parked in front of Jim Brass's home. She didn't even remember getting there, but there she was. She shut off her car, and un buckled, before stepping out into the pouring rain, making no attempt to get out of it, as the rain water, mixed with the tears that were now disquised rain on her face. She lifted her hand to knock on his door, and froze for a moment, before sighing, closing her eyes, and knocking on his door.

Brass had just got into his flannel pants, and t-shirt, and was opening his beer, when he heard a knock on the door. He set the bottle down, and paded to the front door. Quickly un locking it, to see who had come, he opened the door, and his eyes went wide. "Kacee? What're you doing here? get out of the rain!" Brass said loud enough, so she could hear him over the rain, as he pulled her in.

"Thank you," Kacee said softly, looking down at the floor.

"You wait here, we need to get you out of these wet clothes before you get sick!" Brass said, as he jogged down the hall to his room. He got her a pair of fresh from the dryer boxers, and a large olive green t-shirt, as well as a couple towels from his bathroom. He jogged back out, "Come on," he said gently, helping her to the bathroom, handing her the clothes, ignoringher protests, and closing the door, "You can't come out till you give me your clothes..."Brass closed his eyes at how that sounded.

About fifteen minutes later, Kacee came out, in his clothes, but you could barely see the boxers, as the shirt swallowed her up. She towel dried her hair the best she could, so her curls were damp right now. He took her wet clothes and went back, putting them in the dryer, before coming out, and guiding her to the living room. She sat down on the couch, as he sat next to her.

"I..I don't even know where to begin.." Kacee whispered.

"I'd say the begining is a pretty good place," Jim whispered gently back.

Kacee took a deep breath, before letting it out, and begining. "My..my husband was a pilot..best damn pilot," Kacee said was a small smile. "So his time at home wasn't much, but when it was, it was like Heaven on earth. His car had broke down, so I gave him a ride to work, and I'd have to pick him up. His hours were very late that night. He called at about one-thirty in the morning, saying he was ready to come home. So, I bundled my little boy up, put him in the carseat in the back and drove to the air port. My son stayed asleep in the back, as my husband met us outside. He loaded up his bags, and dipped me down, giving me one of his ever famous holly wood kisses, he knew I loved them soo much," Kacee said with a sad, small chuckle." He was tired from driving to plane, so he took the passenger side, while I drove. We were talking, having a wonderful time...I always missed him soo much...My uh, my son made a small cry kidna cough in the back, and I...I took my eyes off the road, just for a second, to make sure he was okay...A semi ran a red light, and hit the car.." Kacee whispered herbottom lip trembling, as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "The last thing I remembered, was hearing my husband say ' honey look out'...he..." Kacee started to cry a bit" he had enough time to un buckle, and dive in front of me, to protect me....the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. My son had di..died instantly, my one year old baby boy, but I didn't know that until the nurse told me. My husband was still in the operating room, had been for a few hours. The nurse later came in to inform me that they'd lost him on the operating table...it..it was like, in the blink of an eye, my whole life was taken from me. I payed, because that man ran a red light, and my punishment? Is living...I lived, when my family didn't. My husband died, saving me. There isn't a day that goes by, that I would give anything to have that second back, to maybe have swerved the car a little, or slammed on my breaks, or hell even sped up to get out of his way. I lived. Everyday I wake up in the morning, is a punishment...to wake up every morning, and feel so empty, and alone, and wonder ' when will I go, why not me? Why my son, or my husband? ' I don't deserve to live..I will never hold my baby boy again..... never hold my husband. I wake up in the morning to emptiness, and go to sleep every night, only to relive it in my dreams..." Kacee said, crying, burying her face in her hands.

Brass's eyes were watered over as well, as he pulled her into his arms, holding her close, and rocking her gently.

"Sssh shh, it's all right, I'm here for you," he said gently, as he rocked her. Soon after, he realized she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't have the heart to wake her, and he really didn't want to put her down, so he just relaxed on the couch, holding her close, and closing his eyes as well.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Spoilers: None that I know of...

Summary for This chapter: The gang find their next victem, and their next riddle, but the Reaper isn't to happy with his close call, will he take it out on this victem, or one of the CSI's?

Enjoy! Please R&R!

Sara walked through the halls of the lab, and into the break room. Everyone was there. Everyone but Brass and Kacee, that is. she came in and took a seat, next to Catherine. It wasn't long, before Brass and Kacee came in. Kacee sat down on the couch, and Brass went for the coffee machine.

"Hey isn't that the outfit you wore yesterday?" Catherine asked Kacee.

Before Kacee could answer, Greg walked in from chatting with Wendy. "Hey Kace, your car isn't out there, who'd you get a ride from?"

"Jim gave me a ride," she replied.

Catherine arched an eyebrow, "So, wait a second. You're wearing the same thing as you were yesterday, and Brass gave you a ride here....is there something going on here?"

"Catherine, even though it's none of your business, no, nothing is going on," Brass replied, even though he had to admit, to himself, that he wouldn't mind if something was going on.

Grissom came in from his office at that moment, "All right guys, lets focus on work, and not play," he said, as he walked fully in. "We got a dull day today, we had a few cases, but day shift was nice enough to take them, so we could continue to focus our strength on the Reaper case. Now lets pack up, we've got our next victim's location," He said, before turning and leaving.

Everyone got up, and quickly followed along, getting in their rightful vehicles, and following Grissom, who Sara rode with, to their crime scene.

As they went inside of the haunted house, their eyes all immediately drew to the body that lay for them, in the middle of the floor, as it always is. This, however, was very different. The body was horribly mutilated. The Reaper obviously took out his anger on this victim. It was too much for the young rookie cop to handle, as he waited outside the door, the other officers waited inside, but even as their many years on the force, seeing things like this, was never pleasant. The Reaper had shaved her head, leaving no hair on it what so ever. He had removed both her eyeballs from their sockets, and made various cuts all over her body, more then usual, so almost every inch of her body was covered in gashes and blood. Her arms and been removed, and then put back together, only on opposite sides. Grissom was the first to walk over, as he knelt by the he body, picking the riddle out of her hand, the old fashioned paper stained with blood, making the riddle somewhat hard for him to read. It was much longer then usual. It was a fact, the Reaper was infuriated. Grissom read it aloud.

_How dare you mock me, how dare you try,_

_you thought you could catch me, but I still slipped by._

_Your mistakes caused her pain, suffer, despair,_

_you could have stopped it, but you didn't care._

_You're so focused on me, and what you've been told,_

_My anger taken out, on the body behold._

_You actions need discipline, and now you must learn,_

_you've messed with The Reaper, in HELL you shall BURN!_

_I'll go for my next victim, without any fear,_

_her efforts to escape are worthless and mere._

_Because of your doings, her fate is her doom,_

_You will find her, inside the Mummy's _____

Grissom sighed, as he stood. "We need to get him before he strikes again. Each time we miss him, his courage only grows more, and we don't have time to wait for him to get cocky. We got close, and he didn't like that. This is his way of paying us back."

The team quickly gathered what they could, and headed back to the lab. No one made a single sound, the whole trip back, all lost in their thoughts.

Sara got on the computer, and did some research. After awhile, Grissom came in behind her, "What're you doing?" He asked.

Sara looked at him briefly, before looking back at the screen, "Looking up the Grim Reaper, here is what I found on Wikipedia," Sara said, before reading her findings, from there, aloud.

" Death has been as a figure or in and popular culture since the earliest days of storytelling. Because the reality of has had a substantial influence on the human psyche and the development of as a whole, the personification of Death as a living, sentient entity is a concept that has existed in many societies since the beginning of recorded history. In , death is usually shown as a skeletal figure carrying a large , and wearing a midnight black gown with a hood." She read.

"Ah," Grissom said, giving a nod of his head, "and why exactly are you doing that?" He asked, as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I wanna see what I can find out about him, the character, to see if maybe we could find some sort of way, to tap into the mind thoughts of this killer, who calls himself The Grim Reaper." Sara said, leaning back into Grissom. "I didn't find much of anything else, just books, movies, gag gifts, costumes. I'm pretty sure our killers favorite movie would be the Slasher," Sara said, with a shudder,

"Well, keep up the good work, honey," Grissom said, before turning and heading out. They only had a little bit longer to go, before shift ended, and Grissom was going to make sure that no one tried to pull a double, or triple shift.

"Hey, how ya holding up?" Brass asked, as he walked up to Kacee, who was making herself a cup of hot tea.

"I'm all right," Kacee whispered, smiling a bit, before looking down into her cup. "Thanks, uh...well for last night I..."

"No thanks is needed Kacee. You shared something that was hard for you to do, with me, if anyone should be thanking anyone, it should be me you. And if you're talking about staying at my place, I would do it for any friend, so don't mention it." Brass said gently. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Kacee looked up at his comment, and smiled a bit, "That would be wonderful but I'm afraid I'd have to decline," she said, before turning and walking off.

The next week passed by, and they had yet to find anything. Each and every day, when everyone was going home, Brass would ask Kacee to have dinner with him, and every time he asked, Kacee would gently and politely decline, but that didn't stop him, he continued to ask. Brass couldn't help but find an attraction growing with her, and it was becoming harder and harder for him, to not be with her. He didn't mean in a physical way, although he wouldn't mind that either, but he found that when he was with her, there was something different. He enjoyed being with her, having her around him, and he wanted to be more then friends. He wouldn't give up, not yet anyways.

After yet another busy day, Kacee grabbed her things, and headed outside, to be met by the same sight she was welcomed to see every night for the past week. Brass leaning against her car, a warm welcoming smile meant for her. She sighed and walked over.

"Long night tonight, eh?" Jim asked, smiling.

"Very, and I can't wait to get back to the hotel." Kacee said, putting her things into he back seat.

"You know what's wonderful after a long stressful day like this?" Brass asked, leaning against the car.

Kacee closed her eyes momentarily. "Well, if I don't ask, you'll probably tell me anyways, so, what is nice after a long stressful day like this?"

"Drinks, say you and I go out for some drinks, see where it takes us," He said, smiling, and Kacee couldn't help but notice the pleading that was trying to be well hidden in his voice, although he failed miserably.

Kacee ran her fingers through her curls and sighed a bit, "You don't give up easily, do you."

"Is that a yes?" Jim asked.

"No," Kacee replied, shutting the back door.

"Ah, so it's a no?"

"Yes," Kacee replied.

"Yes?" Brass repeated.

"Yes..." Kacee said slowly.

"So you'll have drinks with me?" Brass asked quickly.

"Yes..I mean no, Jim come on I'm tired, I just want to go back to the hotel and rest, please?" Kacee sighed.

Jim's only reply, was to give her a sad smile, and open her front door for her. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, after she got in, before closing her door.

Kacee sighed, before turning the key, backing out, and heading to the hotel. She went inside, set her keys and things down on the small table, before flopping back onto the bed.

_Her long flowing dress, trailed across the ground behind her, as she walked through the court yard, the only light to guide her, being the light from the moon. The dress was a deep, blood/crimson red, that didn't poof out, but gently flowed around her body, the train of it like waves of blood running across the cold stone path that she quizzically followed._

_The dark green shrubbery of the maze that engulfed her, stood to be seven feet high._

_She could hear the foot steps behind her, but with every glance over her shoulder, brought her the view of nothing but the paths she'd recently walked on._

_She continued to take right and left turns, only in which resulted her being pulled deeper into the un ending maze. _

_Once again, the sound of foot steps was heard, as she looked over her shoulder while walking. Seeing nothing, she turned her gaze back to the path ahead of her._

_As she came up to an end, she could either go left, or right. Both ways were long, and barely lit, giving each option a haunting aurora. It then dawned on her. The foot steps weren't behind her, but on one of her sides. Now was her choice. In order to find the beholder of those steps, she would either have to chose, left, or right. At the end of each long dark path, stood a figure. She couldn't tell who they were, for it was too dark. She started down the left, when something told her no, as if the wind had whispered it into her ear. Chills ran down her spine, as she turned, and headed down the right path. As she started to head down it, the figure who was on this side, started to walk towards her as well. Both of them picked up their paces, until they reached each other. Her arms flew around his neck, as their lips met, in a deep, fiery kiss. When pulling back, although just a tiny bit, she could feel his hot breath upon her swollen lips. She used her finger to trace the features of his face. "Jim," she whispered, as their lips met once again, only this time, a slow lingering kiss was shared between them. She looked over her shoulder, to where the other figure had been standing. All she saw, was the figure turn and disappear, his cloak swaying behind him, and his scythe, stained with blood, the color of her dress, shining in the moon light. Jim's arms tightened around her, as soon, the Reaper was gone._

Kacee quickly sat up from the bed, looking over at the clock. It was 2:08 in the morning. She tiredly got up, changing into her comfortable clothing, before shutting off the lights. For about a week now, after Jim started asking her to accompany him on dates, she had been having these dreams, each longer and more revealing, to what possibly might be her greater desires. Each night, Kacee would go to sleep, to have these dreams, and would awaken, when she got to the dead end. She never would sleep long enough, to make a decision on which path to follow.

Although the room was dark, Kacee stared at the ceiling, and couldn't help but wonder, if the dreams represented something. Something like her heart, and it's greatest wishes, it's desires, it's needs. For so long, she had walked through that maze, never finding anything but dead ends, as she couldn't help but think of all the dead ends her life has brought her, how many times she threw things away, thinking they were wrong, only to have taken the wrong corner. Made the wrong choice. Something in the wind from her dream, whispered to her, and for once, she listened to it. The thought that scared Kacee the most, was the options that each path represented, what each path equaled up to. There were two choices. Life, and death. a Life with Jim, possibly, as something was telling her to take that right corner, to choose life, and not death. And then death, the path she almost pursued, walking right into the hands of evil, into the shadows of his pain, the pain she allowed herself to feel, everyday, the taunted he played to her, hissed to her, drawing her nearer and nearer to him. It reminded Kacee of the verse in Psalms, 'Ye though I walk through the Valley of The shadow of Death, I shall fear no Evil, for Thou art with me.' Maybe this was the Lords way, of telling Kacee to stop living in the pain, and to move on, but, the question she asked herself, was, am I ready?


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Discalimer: I own nothing...

Sumarry: The team find their next victim, but the Reaper hasn't had much of a chance to leave yet. Will they catch him? Will someone get hurt, or possibly killed in the process? Will anyone find out The Reapers Identity?

A/N: Pay close attention, because one thing in here, will play a big part of the story. Put your CSI skills to work, and watch closely for anything at all that might be out of the ordinary. This chapter also might be a little shorter.

**Okay, so this one is also pre-written, so I apologize for the selling errors.**

Please R&R!

Catherine walked down the hall, and went into Grissom's office. Like always, she didn't usually knock. She took a seat in front of his desk, as he looked up at her over the frame of his glasses.

"Working hard?" Cath asked him with a slightly tired smile.

"Don't I always?" Gil smiled a little in return, "I've figured out, the next Haunted House is called ' The Mummy's Tomb,'"

Catherine's eyes widened, "That's great! Have you told the others yet?"

Grissom shook his head, "Unfortunately, there is more then one haunted house called 'The Mummy's Tomb ' he knew that when he did this, I know he did." he remarked, his tone slighty edgy, as he took off his silver framed glasses, setting them on the desk.

"Damn," Cath mumbled, as she let out a sigh, relaxing back int he chair.

Gil looked up at her, "Well, I talked to Brass, he and Kacee talked with some uniforms, and they've got enough out, so right now, they should be out checking all three of the houses."

Catherine nodded, "Yeah. Hey before I forget, the reason I came in here was, I've got a doctors appointment tomorrow, I was wondering if I could have the day off?"

Gil nodded, and frowned, "Of course Cath, anything wrong?"

"Oh no, just a yearly physical, all of that fun stuff," Cath smiled, as she got up, "Thanks Gil," she smiled before turning and heading out.

"Stay behind me," Brass said over his shoulder, as he leaned against the wall beside the large double front doors of the haunted house. Kacee nodded, and stayed behind him, as he gave a nod to a uniform, who kicked the door in. They fled into the building, and saw the body in the center of the floor, but that wasn't what caught their attention. It was the form at the exit door, down in the back, by the main controls.

"Las Vegas Police, freeze!!" Jim yelled, as they all kept their guns aimed.

_With nothing but a wicked smile, he watched them draw closer, until he flipped one lever on the main controls, and closed his eyes._

Loud sound affects roared throughout the building, as a bright neon red laser like light burned the eyes of the officers. Soon the Reaper turned off the lights, and everyone was currently blinded from the bright light and then lack of. Except him.

_With a proud grin, the reaper turned, his robe flowing behind him, covered in blood was not only his robe, and hands, but as well as his scythe. And just like that, he was gone._

"Damnit!" Brass yelled out, as he finally got his vision back, seeing the Reaper was gone. With a few random curses coming from a variety of officers, they quickly left, checking the surroundings of the building for something. anything, that might give them a clue of where he'd escaped to. There was nothing. No tracks, no tears of clothing that might've been torn from his robe, nothing.

Kacee went back inside, to the body. Kneeling next to the body, knowing since David hadn't been here yet, she couldn't touch it, she searched for the riddle, but frowned when she didn't find it. Could he possibly be done? Was he trying something new? Or maybe he hadn't had a victim this time. Yet.

Brass and Kacee waited until the team arrived. Kacee let out a discontent sigh, as Brass caught the team upon what was happening, and how very close they'd come to catching him. As they went on, Gil seemed highly intrigued with the fact that there was yet to be a riddle.

"So, what does this mean?" Greg asked, confusion etched delicately in his voice. "Is he done?" he asked. He truly hoped he was, but deep down inside, he knew this wasn't the last we'd see of the reaper.

Gil thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "No, he's not done. He thrives too much on the chase, the game plan of it all, he wouldn't just quit. He'd want to go out with dignity and pride."

"Like he has any,"Cath murmured under her breath, as she looked around. Dave soon arrived, and processed the body. The CSI's found what they could, processing anything and everything. It took longer, but they couldn't risk missing anything. They dusted the lever for fingerprints, but unforunately, once again, nothing.

They took what they could back to the lab, sending it to it's proper places instantly. Grissom headed back to his office, as he felt a migrane coming on. What was the Reaper up to? Why didn't he leave another riddle? These were all questions floating around in Gil Grissom's mind, only increasing his migrane pain. He himself was starting to have doubts on whether or not they would catch the reaper. How many more lies would he claim, before they figured out? Before he slipped up? would he slip up? Gil sighed to himself, as he shut himself in his office, closing the door and pulling the blinds.

----

The next day was bright, the lab seemed different somehow. Unsure why, the team made their way to the breakroom. They had just seated themselves around the table, when Judy came in, her face paled slightly. "Dr. Grissom, this package just came for you," she rambled out, as she handed him the large orange envelope. His brows frowning slightly in confusion, Gil took the package from her hands, as he opened it up, after putting his latex gloves on. Catching the object that eased out, he looked over it carefully, before playing the video in the video player on the tv in the break room. Pushing play, he stepped back slightly, looking up at the screen, as did everyone else. The room was dark, barely lit at all, but from what could be seen, it looked as if they were in a large room, heavily frnished with over stuffed sofa's and chairs. Possibly a den, or Library? Gil thought to himself. There was a deep chuckle that sounded from the video, before a dark object appeared in front of the camera, his face hidden in the shadows.

_"I remain unseen, my idenity unknown,_

_you continue to struggle while my victim list has grown._

_However the game has changed, we're trying something._

_She was completely helpless, unsure of what to do."_

The team listened closely to each word. Everyone was there, Nick, Greg, warrick, Sara, Gil, Kacee and Brass. And yet with a room full of people, not a peep was made. Everyone's breath was held, as they listened to what the Reaper had to say, fearing what would come of it.

_"You have angered the Reaper, the keeper of the dead._

_Because of your foolishness, her blood I shall shed._

_Your consequence will be severe, you'll see in her demise._

_Hear the pain in her trembling voice, see the fear in her bloodshot eyes._

_She will land hard, no cushions or pillows._

_For you see my dear friends, it's your Miss Catherine Willows."_

Gasps and silent curses whispered through the room, eyes widening and hearts pounding, as fear for their friend fled through them.

_"but this time is different, I'm very excited._

_For to my home you are personally invited._

_No riddles or questions to puzzle you deeper,_

_come tonight..come now, to the house of the reaper..."_


End file.
